


Battle Life

by Raven802



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Battle Couple, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: This one is gonna be different.  Grief is something a lot of soldiers face including our clones and our commander.  I will WARN YOU this first chapter is full of Grief and how Ahsoka can't handle it. So (TRIGGER WARNINGS) for the first chapter and bet of the second. but later it changes and turns. Life hard for a soldier.  There good and bad. On a bet Fives takes Ahsoka on a date and helps her win Rex.I know.?.what?!Just read.  Remember am a romantic and so since its not on screen.  I put it here.ENJOY.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the clone wars nor any of the main characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play for awhile.  
> Oh the mando word: Asy'han can mean family and friends being in sadness and bitter loss but remembered.

Battle Weary.

Tired.

Pain.

It was a wave that breeched and embedded within each clone and Jedi who came out alive from this or any battle. Tired physically. Mentally. Great pain coming from the many injured. Mental anguish for those lost and those that where hurting and where no more.

It was these times when Ahsoka could be found in the medical labs. Holding onto those that needed compassion and knowledge that they weren't alone.

Rex was there as well. Giving his brothers, those words of comfort and offering any help he could.

A great rasp, not far from him, made him turn his head and saw his Commander Tano making her way to one of his brothers and he knew that she would grieve.

Ahsoka could see Kix struggling with the trooper and she rushed to the litter that held the troopers body.  
"Easy Kam. We are here. Kix is working on you. You are ok." she tried to reassure the clone as she held his hand and with her other, She gently placed on his cheek and drew her fingers over his brow. She shifted her gaze.  
Kik the Medic was frantically cutting and ripping the troopers armor to expose the wound. Massive amounts of blood was pooled on the poor clones chest and stomach. With each ragged breath, more blood pumped out.  
Kik locked eyes with Ashoka. Resolve, in Kix eyes burned her cold. He shook his head once and packed the area. There wasn't anything he could do. There weren't enough organs left to even allow the Vats to help him. He had no choice. It was the hardest part of his job. There where others that needed his attention.  
Kik slide up to his dieing brother. Placing his lips, close to his brother's ear, he whispered

"Aay'hen Vod." and gently placed his forehead against his brothers. He gave Ahsoka a look of sorrow and went towards another brother further down. The trooper closed his eyes. His breathing hard and rasping. Ahsoka leaned forward.

"The force is with you and you are part of the force. Know that you are loved." She gently whispered and grip his hands tighter as she looked into his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Ahsoka expression never changed, but Rex even further away could see how she stiffen, when the man took his last breath. Gently, she placed his hand down and slowly backed away.

Rex moved toward her. But before he could approach, she was out the door and running.

The pain and death that was there was to much. The smell of the blood and medications curled in her nose. The screams and deadly silence ripped at her soul.  
Anguish and disgust raged within her. How could she let this happen? These where her men. She was there to protect them and she was failing miserably.

She needed to get away. The screaming was so loud in her head. She barreled pass other clones. Who's face reminded her of the dead man. She didn't pay attention, just kept running towards the cargo bay. She ran around the Laats and spotted a cargo room. With a twist and some force use she flung open the door, went in, not bothering to close it.

Inside, her grief was something that she always felt. It never felt the same when a different man left this life.  
She shut her eyes tight. Why won't the screaming stop!? She had to let her grief go.

She raised her arms and everything in the room lifted. She made a sweep to the right and ever item slammed in to the wall. With a sweep of her arms every thing, Went right and crashed into the right wall.

With a sob. Her arms went to her face. All the now broken objects fell. She dropped to her knees. Loud gut wrenching sobs ripped out of her. She felt as if the world was splitting in half. Another face to added to my night shadows. Those that haunted her nightmares almost every night.

She felt a hand touched her shoulder and she flinched. Then a body, kneeling just behind.

"Rex," his name came out, wretched, like a wounded beast. She turned on her front pads.

Her face was twisted in anguish. Tears fell hard to the point, she couldn't see. Her skin not her usual orange and her mangles where dull in color.

Rex knew his eyes where just as haunted. He said nothing just held her shoulder harder.

Suddenly; She flung herself forward and he ended up on his shibs. Clutching her to his armored chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She had lost her balance and was now sprawled across his lap. Her head cradled and he lightly rubbed her back just under her tail. She sobbed deeply and with such ache. He thought she would hurt herself.

Just then Fives walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

I know...am a baad girl... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!!  
> You know ever since I saw the last episode Victory and Death, the end of season 7. I had to pour my heart out. Those markers where to much  
> War is a horrible and unforgiving and its good when others know and take care of you, because they are in the same boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the clone wars. Am just taking out the characters out of the toy box to play for awhile.

Chapter 2

"Why did you stop?" Echo momentarily scowled. He stood just behind Fives when he heard crying. Fives shifted so Echo could see. The arc troopers saw their Captain embracing Commander Tano as she sprawled across his legs.  
They could hear anguish cries coming from the Commander. They where frozen. What was going on? They had just returned from the surface and hadn't even had time to change.

Captain Rex's face was grim and he shook his head and gestured with his chin for them to leave.

Five mouthed "Is she ok?

"He shock his head no and gestured again for them leave. Kix? He mouthed. Again Rex shook his head.

"Come on Echo. We got guard duty". Turning, he pushed he gapping brother out and closed the door.

She cried for another 10 minutes and her sobs slowed to raspy breaths and trembling limbs.

He never said a word just continued to hold her. She would let him know when to let go.  
As she laid in his lap. His hand moved from her back to her arm and he gently rubbed in a soothing motion.  
"I see them Rex." Her voice cold and unemotional.

"Who."?

"The dead. They come at night. There bodies destroyed and I see the explosion and the men are ripped apart. How can I stop them, Rex?"

His voice was low, she could feel the sadness and empathy coming from him.

"I see them too, little un. Is why often, some of us at night end up in the kitchen. Drinking caf and telling stories. Sometimes, it let's them recede for awhile. Sometimes when it's really bad, we pull mattress together and sleep back to back. Some time we sing and it soothes. And sometimes..."

His voice lowered to a whisper, a void look in his eyes.

No matter what we do, they stay."

Ahsoka sat up. And she could see her pain reflected in his eyes. The devastation and shattered by the fact that she could do nothing to save them or herself.

Their gazes locked. She brought her hand and gently placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.

He leaned in. She closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against his. She let the force come from her and sent him comfort.. They where banded in arms so to speak. They where warriors and soldiers that did what was necessary and they felt forgotten. They accepted themselves. They where linked.

He pulled back further; sent her a soft smile

"Come on," .... He offered his hand. She looked up and took it. He pulled her to her feet.

Lets go find something to tease Fives with".

A giggle escaped her.

"Hold on.." Gently placed his thumbs over her eyes and wiped her tears.

"Rex?" She grabbed his armored arm.

Ya kid?

"Thanks." She let the kid comment slide.

He smiled and inclined his head. He knew she was thanking him for more then for eyes being wiped.

Ashoka opened the door. Fives and Echo where on either side of the door. They snapped to the attention as the officers exited.  
She tossed Rex a puzzled look. She wasn't even aware that they been there.  
"They saw that we where in a..... "strategy" meeting and took it upon themselves to guard the door.  
Ashoka was amazed that they had stayed that way the whole time.

"At ease." Asoka said to them. Both shifted and look at her.

"Are you ok, Sir?" Asked Fives and Echo seemed to be looking her over and slid to her other side.

She looked around. The four of them where alone. She stood on her toes gave Fives a quick kiss on his cheek then turned to Echo and gave him one to.

The arc troopers stood, mouth gapping open with puzzled expressions.

"Thanks guys for having my back. "

"Well, you always have ours. your like our sister. So we will always have yours." Echo replied.

"Anytime you need us. We are yours. This offer is only good for you and our brothers." added Fives. She needed to understand that this was reserved for her and their brothers only. It was a clone promise.

Rex slapped them on the shoulders. He was proud that they would help her like this.   
"Arc troopers the best and know when they are needed," Rex proudly proclaimed. 

"Caf time" he added.

Together, the four, clustered together, went around the Laats and headed for the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put away the tissue away. Another day, on another planet. Doing what they do best. Surviving. Its surprising how much to can get use to. Laser bolts flying past your head? Whatever... you just gotta keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters. I just like to pull them out of the box and play for a while. Thank you for Kudos. Are you liking this? Review please

The days blended from one day to another. Every time Torrent hit the ground;  
Ahsoka made sure she was right there. She hit the ground first usually. Blocking bolts and reflecting them back so the men could get out.

"Get out! Get out! Find cover! Yelling his commands, Captain Rex; needed to make sure his men where on the move. He was standing by the doors. His D-15s blazing. He was first clone out and stayed at the opening till the last man was gone.  
Then he would run from the Laat.  
Glad that for a change none of his men where wounded.  
He dived behind boulders just to the left of him and searched for Ahsoka.

He spotted her and watched as she back flip leap in the air.  
Seconds later she was crouched by Rex. Her sabers off, but in her hands.

"The hanger is up ahead.. There's at least 3 squads of battle droids in and around the encampment. There are cameras in a number of spots." Echo where are you? "

"Commander" he called out walking low to her.

"When we get passed the gate. Get those cameras down".

"Sir yes sir." A sharp quick tilted helmet in agreement.

"Thanks Echo. She gave him a bright smile and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rex, We will have to break the men into two. One coming from the right and another from the left. We can squeeze them. Right now there are to many to take on directly, without getting a lot of men killed.

"I got idea. She quickly told where she had in mine.

"And where are you going general?" Rex had his helmet on but she knew he had that quark on his right lip area. He got that whenever he was not liking a situation.

"Why Rexster.. Straight down the center" and now for sure he was blushing. He always would when ever she used his nickname.

Rex tilted his head. They'll pick you off as you go in. " She knew him long enough that she could hear that note of worry for her. Whenever she did something crazy.

Hey! Have a little faith in me. Besides you know my name day is coming and I got plans." She grinned wildly.

"Oh? I didn't know sir and whenever you're ready sir." was all he said as he hand gestured to every one to get ready to move.  
She could hear snickering from the men around her and she lightly shouldered Rex.

Ashoka rolled her eyes and kept her grin as he shifted uncomfortably. She knew he knew. She knew, that him and the boys had something planned. Something to grill Fives about later. She kept her laughter in but her montral where dark in color from embarrassment.

She stood suddenly and looked at her goal. As she started to run, she felt herself reaching for the force. She was like a javin. Straight, fast and deadly. A third way to the gate she finally saw the battle droids shift toward her. With a twist of the wrist her blades were lite. She toggle her mic.

"Get ready boys, the flood gates gonna open."

She took a huge jump. Flipped mid air landing in a extended leg position. Her blades sliced through the gate and she pushed them open. She front flip out the gate. Then sprung again and started running. The droids where after her. Weapons firing. She ran as if a kray dragon was behind.  
These battle bots where stupid. They be following

When the majority were out, she sled to a stop.

"Now!". From either side, the company of men swarmed. Firing with every thing they got,

the battle droids dropped like pins. Flashes of blue and red; exchanged and hits where destroying.

The soldiers took down the bots without mercy and she was right with them. Her sabers ripping the shells apart.

She noticed that Rex was so intent on his task in taking down droids that He didn't notice a couple of super droids coming from behind.  
Fear rose in her.

"Rex, behind you." Instantly, deaked left and fired. Hitting the large machine up high. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Damn man." She thought and raced to cover his back. 

They moved like liquid gold. Fluid and streaming with bursts of perfect deadly procession. With Ashoka blocking and him shooting. They where paired perfectly. Nothing was getting by them and the enemy fell.

What felt like a hour, the battle was done in 20. The area was cleared by the gate.

"Rex, we need men taking out the tower." she gestured towards the huge structure not far away.

"Copy, Commander."

"Fives!, he gestured toward the tower, take a group of 8 and take it down." Rex barked as he fired at a batch of battle droids coming from another hanger.

"Sir yes sir," howled fives, he gathered men and he was off, firing as he went, hitting stragglers.

Ashoka ran for another hanger. Dodging in case some Seppies was planning to take aim. She knew she could trust Rex to take care of his men and secure the area.

She made it to the hanger and looked inside.

"Frak!" complete darkness. She couldn't see in that well, but she could make out dark shapes moving. She tossed in a detanator. She looked away from the flash, when she saw Fives loading charges around the tower. From the other side spider bots where rounding the corner.

Fives! On your six!"

Without hesitation he was turning and firing as other troopers jumped in to support him.

With a burst of speed she was right beside Fives in seconds. Tearing into the mechanical spider. It's legs tapping as it moved to hit Fives. Her saber descended splitting the thing in half.

She heard a sigh of relief.

"Thanks commander. I owe you 1." 

"Yes u do." she gave him a wink."

Suddenly, Five felt there was more to that reply. "Anything you want." he reassured.

Anything? Her word was dripping with feelings of verboten .

That made him stop to think. How bad could it be?

She was a commander, but she was also young. Not like she be asking for bottles of alcohol or women. Would she? Quietly, he watched as his crew finished placing the bombs and he quickly worked on the detonator.

"Sssure" .. His words hesitate but still trying to a firm his guarantee.

"Alright. I want a drink at 79 on my name day." She scanned the area but she knew she had him without having to look.

If Ashoka could see his face. She would of seen him go pale and his jaw drop with a look of sheer panic there.

Ahhh, commander,?" He moaned, shaking his head.

"Anything but that" he grit his teeth. Why was it that he was the one that always be in trouble with his captain.

"Are you breaking a clone promise. "She teasingly asked.

"Your not a clone." he replied trying to get her to fall for it and change her mind.

" But I am your commander and you give me your word." A note of triumph. She knew she had him.

He sighed. How was he going to explain this to Rex?

" Best move." yelled a clone as he ran by and away from the tower. Ashoka and the rest where right on his heels.

They ran toward a number of boxes. A second later, a number of explosion rocked them.

"Fine," Confirmed Fives. His fate was sealed and he was a dead man with his captain. Why had he opened his mouth?

Ashoka laughed. She had him and a smirk played across her lips. She had been begging the clones to take her, but Rex every time put his foot down. Now he couldn't, it was a clone promise.

Almost bouncing she sauntered away, Humming

Five groaned. He was a dead man walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rex kill Fives, when he finds out about the clone promise? Ashoka said she tell Rex. Whats gonna happen? Read and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a number of chapters ahead. Clean it up a bit then post. So you know 😉  
> Thank you for reading and a review would be nice.  
> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters but I like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. In the end all chapters will make sense. All part of the journey, my friends

A week later the 501 was back on Coresant and leave was approved.  
Ahsoka name day had arrived. She woke with a smile on his face. She stretched. It's going to be a brilliant day. There was going to be a lot of firsts, she hoped.  
She was looking forward to today. Her body was feeling sore from all the inventory and cleaning activities she had been doing with her men. She wanted to make sure they had the best and sometimes it was she who went to stores, getting replacements due to ill fit equipment.

Her men deserved the best and resources for them was her first priority. The Barrick needed cleaning when they had gotten in. While Rex had set up who did what and made sure it got carried out. It was her that made sure that Rex had nothing to complain about.  
She was right with them as they went about there duties. She was considerate and creative, trying to let the guys not feel they where duties. She allow music to play and she distract Rex so a few candies would end up in carrying pouches.  
They were hard working so it never took that long.  
She decided to dress in a new outfit today. She was growing in sprouts and her chest could no longer be binded. She had purchased a long sleeve top that had open diamond openings reveling her orange skin. The front gathered under and centre of her breasts.  
So future growth would allow the material to expand. It exposed her cleavage but not in a gaudy way. The material then continued to hug her hips. Her legs where covered with a form fitting black leggings and they also had diamond design that started at her waist and went down. She also had a kemo that covered her waist. On it she had pouches and a place to put her sabers. She had a pair of grey boots that went all the way to her knees and she had pain strickenly painted blue stripes on. 

She spent another 30 minutes doing her exercises and force connection meditation. When she was finished she added a grey and blue striped hood that she had designed and made to cover montrals. When it was on, you could only see her lekku hanging out. They had grown considerably and where not far from her waist. She smiled to herself. I wonder what Rex will think of her new outfit and if the guys would appreciate. She wanted to make a good impression.

The colors represent the 105 and she was proud to be a part of them. She could only hope that they where proud of her. Head, held high, she paced herself, making her way toward Mess Hall. The first trooper who saw her. Stopped dead in his tracks and watched her walk. The weapon he had been cradling was now down by his side.

"Whoaaa.. Was the quiet word she heard. Her boost of confidence she needed; achieved.

By the time she had hit the doors to the mess hall, there where a number of troopers that had widely smiled and grinned. Giving her warm greetings. She applied in kind. Her self esteem at a all time high. 

When she entered the hall. A clone yelled out.

"Commander in mess."

Every clone stood up at attention.

She gave them a once over and noticed that Rex and Torrent where toward the back.

"At ease boys" she ordered and quietly made her way toward the back.   
All eyes where glued to her, it seemed and she could feel the heat blush on her lekkus.

Rex's eyes where glued on her as well, as she walked across, stoping when she reached the table.

His mouth was slightly a jar, with a look of approval, appreciation in his eyes. She swore a hint of wanting she could sense after the full observation.

"Commander" he greeted her with a nod of acknowledgement.  
Fives who was standing beside Rex, his hand over his mouth in disbelief and awe. The other hand was on Rex's shoulder. She watched as he tried to come out with words. In the end he went with his usual with a extra twist.

"Good morning Commander, you look exceptional today." A special occasion? He had a twinkle in his eye as his smile turned into a grin as his confidence grew.

"Why thank you Fives. Why yes, now that you mention it. It's my name day."

"Really? That's.... Great."

She gestured to them to sit as she joined sitting on the bench opposite them. HardCase was suddenly at her side. Holding a caf.  
"For you Sir. Just as you like it" He placed the cup in front of her. His smile broad and he gave a slight bow.

"Why thanks HardCase." Giving him a bright smile just for him. 

Rex watched HardCase face turning Red. He made a mental note that there was going  
to be a serious talking with his men about etiquette and decorom when it came to  
the commander.

"Welcome." mumbled Hardcase as stood looking at her.

"Sit down HardCase." Rex firmly informed the man.

When Hardcase made to sit by Ashoka Rex gestured harshly. 

" HardCase.. Your shebs further down. " Rex snarled.

"Sir" Hardcase barked out as he moved further away from her.

Rex eyed him for a moment longer and he could hear Fives snickering.

Ahsoka sipped at her caf, playing with the cup. The majority of the men went back to eating with a few admiring glances sent her way.

She gentle pulled on the force and got her cup to gently spin on the saucer. Rex, Fives and others watched it spin.

"Something on your mind. Sir" Inquired Rex as he switched between watching the mesmerizing

spinning cup and her equally alluring face.

"Hmm? Oh yes.. " she bit her lip and locked eyes with him, she was trying how best to express herself. Phrasing the request was crucial so, Rex would be more restive but in the end she knew that he would either agree or disagree.

"Five here...., " She saw Fives straighten and stiffin up. The nails where coming out to nail the coffin lid.

"Well he made a clone pledge."

Rex raised his brows as he turned a glare on Fives.

Fives starred ahead trying to will himself into another room.

Rex dropped a heavy hand on Five's shoulder.

"Well am sure Fives is man enough to follow through with it, of course if it's the right thing to do." Rex's fingers grip on Fives shoulder tighten momentarily.

"Am glad to hear that Captain. I know how you want to make sure promises are kept by troopers." She smiled agreeably.

"I want to invite you as well, Rex."

"Pardon Commander? " He had a look of confusion as he looked from her to Fives. Fives seemed like he wanted to crawl under the table.

"Fives taking me to 79s tonight for my names day gathering and I like you and Torrent to come." Sound of spoons dropping and a sputtering of caf was heard.

Ashoka was grinning from ear to ear. Rexs fingers where digging into Fives shoulder so hard that the poor man was grimincing in pain.

" Rex." She pointed at Fives shoulder. He tighten the death grip then removed his hand.

"He promised me a night out of sorts and I just want to invite Torrant company."

Rex cleared his throat "I don't think the General will approve".... He started..

"Oh. Skyguy is off with some senate seminar somewhere and said he wouldn't be around for a number of days."  
She placed another proverbial nail in the box.  
"Beside its a clone promise and before you say am not a clone, I am commander and I am added to this company. So pledges and promises are given to me as well." she stated firmly.

Rex studied her determined face and how she was looking forward to something new. It was good that she was at least asking, that she would have good company of men with her.

"Alright Commander. Permission granted for Fives to escort you to 79s. He will be the perfect escort. Won't you Fives?" That last part was laden with heavy promises if he didn't comply.

Fives swallowed. He was in total disbelief as he looked between the two. Then a large grin broke out. She some how pulled it off. Not in a million years did he think that Captain Rex would allow this and he be out cold.

Ashoka bounced once in her chair and winked at Fives

"Yes! Escort duty is approved Fives. I expect you at my door at 830."

"Yes Commander" Replied Fives looking just as pleased.

Coffee forgotten and mission accomplished. She again thanked Rex and practically floated out the doors.

Rex slapped Fives hard; on the back of the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request completed and its time to get ready for Fives and Ashoka and head for 79 clone bar. This is not your normal, kill or be killed day....or is it?  
> Oh, remember I said I was a Romantic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the Clone Wars, nor the characters. I just like taking them out of the toy box to play with. Review please.

Fives was ready for this mission.  
He had his formal military uniform on. A side arm at his side. Looking as any soldier would. Crisp and outstanding handsome in many of the eyes of the local female population.  
Wolf whistles and jibbs sounded as he walked down the alse toward the barrack doors.  
He ignored them all; his eyes focused on the immovable man that was blocking his way known as Captain Rex.. Silence filled the room as the Captain in his formal wear; stood ready to leave for the bar.

Rex stepped forward and reached to straighten the already perfect uniform.

"Fives. You made a promise to our Commander and to one of the best Togruta woman I have ever met."  
Rex continued to fiddle with Fives collar. He's voice turned deadly serious.  
"I know you Fives. You are a good man and known to be respectful to the ladies you meet. But I swear. If for "ANY" reason that I hear of you being unbecoming of a gentleman... I'll make sure they never find the shovel"...  
The words spoken where as cold and deadly serious as he had ever heard his commander utter and he couldn't help gulp nervously as the coldness made his his almond color eyes turn to ebony. Rex's eyes conveyed his meaning and Fives cringed. 

"I'll help. " offered Echo subdued voice from behind him was added, and if he had been looking behind him, the majority of the other men nodded.

"On my honour captain. She will be respected and guarded by me, on my life."

"I expect nothing else Fives." We will see you there."  
He smartly exited the barracks.

Five made his way to Ahsoka's room, more somber after Rex's words. He rang the chime.

The door slide open and Ashoka stepped out. She was wearing sleek ice blue dress that highlighted her orange skin. Clinging attractively in silken flowy material. It gathered on her shoulders and was cut low in the back. She had soft white boots that had no heels and ran up her legs.

Fives just stood there gapping.

"Meets your approval Fives?" she smiled coyly.

"Yes Commander. May I say you are absolutely awe inspiring." and he reached for her hand and placed a courtly kiss. He then pulled the box he had from under his arm and presented to her.

"May I?" he asked

She nodded. He opened the box. A delicate white flowers hand corsage; nestled inside. Where did he find such rare blooms.

"That's beautiful Fives thank you." Ahsoka said as she allowed him to put it on and she admired it.

She smiled and gently placed a fleeting kiss on his cheek. He blushed and turned to offer his arm.  
As if they where walking in the Grand Republic gardens; they made towards the doors that would lead them outdoors.  
* * *  
It didn't take them long to get to the club. Where Echo had made arrangements that they would have a private room for the company. He also arranged for private bar service and for snack type food to be served. Music was playing a lively loud tune.  
There were tables arranged so those that wanted to, could sit. There was even a number of large candles and stands around the room. Providing a cosy lit area to socialize.

Ahsoka and Fives, where there first and the dark skinned humanoid who was helping,  
escorted them to the table. Fives held a chair and Ahsoka slid in. Fives took a seat opposite her.

Ashoka was enjoying herself immensely. Never had she in her whole life ever experienced such happiness. She was enjoying this rare accordance. Like a normal citizen she could go out with friends and not worry about anything to do with the war.

Ahsoka looked around and nodded her head to the music.  
"Would my lady, care for a drink?" Five was playing the part. He grinned as he passed her a list of beverage.

"I don't know about drinks, I know I don't want anything harsh. I just want to try something since I never had anything before. "

"I got you; Commander. I know the perfect drink." He smiled and gestured at a waiter. A glass of "Alberan wine and a ale for me." He ordered and nodded his thanks.

"Fives?"

"Yes Commander?

" Since we are not on duty, could you please call me Ahsoka?"

"If you would prefer."

"I would. Thank you."She smiled happily.

She glanced towards the doors and as a wave, with Rex in the lead the clones started to arrive.

She could feel the intensity coming off Rex as he looked her over from top to bottom.  
She could swear there was a heavy heat coming off his gaze.

Kriff, murmured Echo. Rex, when did she fill out so well?"  
Rex shot him a hard look. Are you looking for a back hand du'kut? Watch it. That's Commander Tano your talking about."

"My apologies. I ment no disrespect, Captain." He quietly informed him.

Rex sighed. Looking at his brother.  
"Sorry. I don't know what am thinking at the moment."  
Echo placed a hand on his back.  
"It's alright Vod when looking at something so Beautiful it's hard."

Rex composed himself and he made his way to their table; stopping a foot away.

"Commander. Fives. I hope you having a good time?" He stood rigidly at parade dress, his hands clasped behind his back.

" Yes, we just got here.." She smiled and gave Fives a light brush on his sleeve before drawing her arm back. Fives grinned at her. Rex watched the gesture and behind his back his hands, clinched.

" I'll let you talk. I'll be at the bar." and started to turn. "Come join us, Captain." offered Fives.

" Please." added Ahsoka. For a moment she thought he was going to say yes.

"Perhaps later. I'll be at the bar. I'll talk with you later. Excuse me. Commander. Fives." Rex nodded and smartly turned around and headed for the bar across the room. Ahsoka watched his departure. Grabbing a drink and sitting at the bar.

Fives studied Ashoka as she watched Rex walk away. He knew that she had won her date to come in here. From the looks she was sending Rex. He knew that this... "Date." was only her wanting to get into here.  
"Perhaps you like to go spend more time with Rex." Fives suggested, knowing where she truly wanted to be.

Ashoka rapidly returned back to Fives. She studied his face and could feel his disappointment.

"Fives, am sorry. I am not going anywhere. I am with you tonight and I feel like dancing." She stood up and offered her hand. Fives rose and took the offered hand.  
He gave her a warm smile as he took her out on the floor.

"I got to warn you Fives, I've never done this." She informed him and looked at her feet.

He smiled reassuring. "I'll tell you a secret. Am not that good either. I guess we can muddle through." He laughed as he pulled her to him and guided her. She leaned forward letting her chin rest near his shoulder, close to his ear.

"Thank you Fives for doing this and I know Rex isn't exactly pleased. Thanks for letting me  
have this one."

"Hey."  
She pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling wildly. "It wasn't a big deal. You mean something to me. To all of us clones," he removed his hand from hers and brought it to her chin and lightly ran his thumb over her chin.  
"You save our shibs every day. You mourn my brothers and you even take the time to make sure we got gear. You share the same dirt and cannon fire; with me and the boys. I would die for you."

"Fives your sweet. I can take care of myself and I don't want anything to happen to you." she leaned up and kiss his cheek.

" ahh comman... I mean Ashoka. Again you honour me." He blushed but he was grinning from ear to ear.  
As Fives and Ahsoka danced more people arrived and the small room filled up. Rex had watch the couple on the floor. The Andor whiskey was top shelf...

"Come on Captain. We thought we start a game of Sa-bac." Trying to distract the Captain.  
"Go ahead Echo, I'll come in a bit."

You know staring at her, is just going to make your head spin."

"Actually I think this whiskey will. " He took another swig. Echo raised his hands in defeat.

"Right see you later brother. Yell if you need us." Echo slapped on his shoulder and with drink in hand, headed off.

Fives looked around noticed it was starting to get crowded and they were dancing closer due to the amount of couples on the floor.

"Think I should thank everyone for being here." Picking up on Fives thoughts.

Fives nodded. "Let me help you, by getting you to the mic.'  
She nodded in agreement and they headed for the director of the music on a platform near the dance floor.

"Hey. I am the one this affair is for. I like to thank my guest for a moment."  
The music man handed her a mic and lowered the volume. Fives stood beside her looking over the room and gestured for everyone on the dance floor to take a seat. When the floor was empty she spoke.

"Honored guest. I thank you for coming to my name day party. I offer you refreshments and food. Please eat and be happy. I am honoured that you have come."  
A round of applause filled the room. She was going to put the mic down when Fives took the mic from her. He stared meaningfully at her.  
"Troopers of Galactic Corp. Present drinks." Every trooper in that room stood up and raised a glass. Even non members did as well.

"Commander Ashoka Tano, our leader and our Lady, we salute you and offer a toast. May you have a long and prosperous future. Hoo- ra."

He grabbed a drink off a tray. Bowed to her and down it, as everyone in the room did.  
"Thank you troopers. Please enjoy yourselves."

Fives put the mic down. Offered her his arm and escorted off the platform and back to the table. She drank from her glass and grabbed some small snacks that were on the table.  
Watching Fives. She wanted to know him better.  
"Tell me something, I don't know about you? " she softly asked.

Sitting back, passively he explored her face.  
"If I said anything, Rex would pull my ears off." as he glanced over at the Captain who was ordering another drink. .

"He's not here and I won't say anything. Besides you got to have a story." 

"I can tell you how Rex and I met and about a great brother who died saving us on Rishi moon."

She nodded and leaned forward. Ahsoka listen tentatively; and as she listened she took hold of Fives hands. She laughed. Cried when she heard about Heavy's sacrifice.  
"He sounded like a good man and soldier. I would of like to have meet him." She leaned forward more and brushed his hand with her cheek.

He smiled. "I really am a lucky guy to have this time with you." and he squeezed her fingers. Talking with her was incredible experience he thinks. She compassionate beyond words. She even gets teary eyed over a man she never met. A soul that holds unbound compassion.  
"Are you sure, I can't make you forget about Rex and make you mine?"  
He wished that she consider him and he had said the words in half jest but he wanted her to know she had options.  
She tenderly smiled and knew that his expressing himself was a lot for him.  
"Fives you are truly worthy; but I can't deny what my heart feels." She regarded him with sincerity, hoping that he would understand.  
He nodded "I understand my vod is the better man."  
"No Fives not better, just more within my own heart. He makes me think differently. But you will always hold as the first man who took me out and give me these great wines."  
She toasted him and drank down the last of the wine.  
"A honor, Lady Tano." he gallantry replied and kissed her hand."

Fives ordered another round of drinks and a number of times during their talk, troopers came by and gave a personal wish for a Good name day. They even asked to dance with her and she glance at Fives to make sure it was alright. He would nod and sip on his whiskey. She take the arm of the trooper who asked and glide around the dance floor.

Whenever she glanced at the bar. See could see Rex hadn't moved. Drink in hand watching her like a Shriek hawk.  
Finally, she couldn't take it any more and when the last trooper escorted her to the table she didn't sit down.  
"Fives would you mind if I asked Rex to dance with me?"  
"Go ahead, I can tell he's been wanting to."  
"Thanks. I be back in a bit." She bent down gave him a kiss on his forehead. She turned and headed for Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rex. He needs a hug........ I volunteer 🙋  
> Drinking away sorrows for poor Rex. Then again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, Clone wars nor the characters but I do like to take them out of the toy box and play with them

Rex the whole evening sat and watched Fives and Ashoka having a good time.  
He was having Fraking horrible time. The only good thing was the taste of the booze. Not that clones stayed drunk for long anyway. Their metabolism was to fast.  
"Another one." he told the tinny behind the bar.  
"Perhaps you should slow down." Said the service droid.  
Rex glared and wished he had his D-17s with him.  
"You know, I kill your kind for a living." Rex dead panned the words.  
"Same as before?" Inquired the droid.  
Rex half nodded and gestured with his two fingers to keep it coming.  
The drink was placed in front of him and he sipped from it.  
This was stupid. Rex thought. Fives had made a promise. No way was he gonna break it.  
He had watched over them the whole time and Fives had been noble and never once did anything inappropriate.  
As a matter of fact it seemed like Ashoka was having a really good time with Fives.  
To the point she had kissed him.....A lot. She even caressed Fives, almost like a lover would. Rex rubbed his forehead. And he slammed his fist on the bar. Why should he care? Fives was a exceptional soldier and a really good man. No one better to take of her. There where rules of jedi and clones. Those non fratinzation rules. They could seriously end up in trouble. She could be tossed out of the order. He could be decommissioned.  
NO! They could figure something out and no one would tell the Masters. He make sure of that. If they stayed in clone places he put the word out to leave them alone. The brothers would keep their secret. It wasn't like the war would last forever. Fives and Ashoka where brutal fighters. Rex would do everything in his powers to make sure they survived.. Then why was he hoping he wouldn't?  
"Rex." He turned when he heard his name.  
"I was hoping that you would honor me with a dance on my name day."  
He looked down at his drink and thought I could bath in this.

"Busy..drinking," he growled out. What the blue blood was he thinking disrespecting his Commander like that? Why was he disrespecting Ashoka?  
Dance with her, you Di'kut, he breated myself.  
Ashoka frowned. "You mean you won't dance with me on my Name day?"  
Rex swung around and leaned back, letting his elbows rest on bar.  
He looked her over from top to bottom and back up again. It's hot in here he thought as his mind felt the alcohol move through his system.  
"Honestly," His word slurred. I don't think I can get my Shebs up." He confessed.  
Her face crumbled and she turned to go.  
He had disappointed her. Rex thought.  
Like a strike from a Anacodan he caught her hand.  
"Wait." He pulled her closer to him and straighten himself. There faces merely a foot apart.  
She was standing between his legs and looking so good.  
"I apologize Commander. I didn't want to spoil your day. I am trying actually to be noble here.  
Some of his words where slurred and he was really hating himself.  
"Really?" Was her laced sarcastic reply.  
He nodded vigorously. "Glad that you and Fives have hit it off. He's a good vod and a great soldier. Annnnd.... you.... Beautiful Ahsoka Tano; is one of the lovest creatures, I have ever met."  
His words might be slurred but she could feel his sincerity and that he ment every word.  
"You think am beautiful?" Latching onto that one word." His hand rose up to her forearm and he pulled her even closer.  
"Mmmm," he hummed and he monetarily closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. " You also smell good, like some exotic flower."  
"Yea?" She whispered  
"Yes." He replied just as quietly. Leaning even closer, it looked to Ahsoka that he was going to kiss her but at the last minute. For some reason seemed to come over him and he kissed her cheek and rub against her cheek; like a loth cat would.  
"I envy Fives." Rex uttered self hatred running through him.

Just then there was loud yelling at the door.  
"Am telling you for the last time this is a private party and your gonna have find another place to drink."  
"I don't give a frak brother. Me and my boys here, are thirsty."  
At least 20 dock workers in various work gear stood at the entrance to the room. Shoving and pushing at the bouncers. A couple of troopers ended up also blocking the rowdy men from coming in.  
Rex stood up, his drunk suddenly gone as he noticed them; pushing at his brothers. Ahsoka looked toward Fives who was already moving toward them. Fives tossed a look toward Ahsoka making sure she was o.k.  
"Stay here." Rex insisted and went to help.  
She snorted. "Not likely Captain." and followed.  
"I believe you have been told that you are not wanted here." Rex loudly informed the group.  
"Who the frak asked you?" Said the bruiser of a guy. Pushing against one of the clones who wasn't giving any ground.  
Rex tilted his head."No one, scud I tell people what to do. And am telling you once to..."  
"Hang on a minute. Who's the woman?" He interrupted and leered at Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka had been quietly approaching, watching the rowdy batch. She could barely contain her disgust at thoughts she was hearing.

"Fine will go, if you let the woman leave with us. Want to come with us, pretty thing?  
Ahsoka stood there staring at this..this man for a moment. Then cast Fives and Rex a look of what she thought of the guy. Her men's expressions never changed but she could feel their matching disgust. She boldly walked to the guy who she towered over for a change.  
She normally fought with bigger men. But this man was also wide and totally unkempt. She came forward and stopped only a foot away. She wouldn't get closer cause his smell of stale ale and sweat was over powering. She locked eyes and they never left his.  
"What say you pretty one? Want to come with us?"  
There was a mass of shuffles as ever clone made a move toward the man. Startled, he put up his hands to fight. His friends stood firm, ready to back him.

She raised a fist in the air and every clone stopped moving. The man shot his agaited eyes at her.  
She leaned forward, "I normally would magic your mind; but I don't think you have one." She informed him quietly; her eyes never leaving his. Sniggering and snorts could be heard around her from her men.  
She sensed Rex and Fives just behind her and she took comfort and strength from there presents.  
She gestured with her hand and the man suddenly rose in the air. He struggled but she held him fast. He started yelling and his men moved forward to back him up. With another gesture they also stop dead in their tracks.  
From the feelings she suddenly got from them; She could tell that they knew who and what they where facing.  
"Listen to me." He continued to struggle and yell. She brought up the force in her.  
"Listen to me." She quietly said again, he stopped struggling and looked at her.  
"You where asked to leave and I advise you to go. If you don't, you won't have to worry about my men. I'll let them have your friends." She swore she heard low growling.  
So called friends backed up further.  
"But you... will be mine." She said coldly. She had learn that you sometimes had to play a part. She had learned that from her Master.  
"I'll go...we'll go. Just let me down, witch."  
She snorted. "Am not a witch; am a Jedi." She raised him up a bit more then let him drop.  
He hit the ground and scrambled, barely making it to his feet before making a break for it. Her men cheered and she turned to find Rex and Fives right behind her.  
They gave her a incredulous look. They never seen this side of her.  
"What? I didn't like him and what he was thinking." She said innocently.  
Rex grinned and Fives laughed loudly. She could surprise them and keep them on their toes.   
She grabbed hold of each man's arm and headed for there table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or what? Maybe I should make this a threesome. Am liking the feels between Ashoka and Fives but I love Rex with her. Hmmmmm. What you all think? Am just kind of wing writing this. So you know. I'll stop when it seems natural and let the characters do what they want to do. They write this am just the auto pilot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives is trying to let Ahsoka have fun but his Brother Rex is utterly clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters but I like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.

This was becoming one surprising night.  
She had wondered how many firsts she was going to experience. Sitting before her where two men. Who where alike in many ways, but in spirit where completely different.  
Fives is a the practical joker. Always with a smile and willingness to try almost anything at the spur of a moment. He was fierce soldier. Could think on his feet. Knew actually how to react to situations. He was a elite Arc trooper. Loyal to her and his brothers.  
Rex was more serious and relied on his exceptional training and experience. He was fearless and in a heart beat he would jump into a battle his guns blazing. He's eyes had seen many a brutal fight but he would morn just as hard when a brother died. He commanded men into battle and stradolized, how best to get a mission done. He was usually the one in lead. Brave, a natural born leader and the man, she felt the most connected to. Why? she didn't know completely yet. Rex looked between Fives and Ahsoka. Cleared his throat. "I should probably head back. I got reports due and inspection to preform tomorrow."  
Ahsoka stood up. "Not yet Captain. You are not getting away without dancing. So let's go," Her words where forceful and there was no where for him to go but with her.  
Rex sighed and looked toward Fives. "Are you sure about wanting to be with her? Cause...." He gestured toward her and not completing his thought out loud.  
"Fives laughed and shrugged."You have to take the good with the bad."  
"You know I could always find another man here that would be interested in dancing with me. " She frowned and turned to go.  
"Wait." Rex stood up and offered his hand. She took it. A instant smile on her face.  
Little muskrat. Rex thought affectionately. How easy she could make him do things. Rex tossed Fives a look.  
Fives shrugged. "Its a woman thing." He joked and chuckled.  
Rex lead her to the dance floor and stood rigidly on the floor. "I really don't know how to do this."  
Rex turned red with embarrassment.  
"Its ok; Rex. Put your hand on my hip. She guided his hand to her hip. He sucked in his breath and stared off.  
Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.  
"Relax Captain. Your not being graded here."  
"Yes sir" was his uneasy reply.  
She placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Rex when we not on duty. Please, call me Ahsoka."  
He nodded as he still stood perfectly still.  
"Right, now all you have to do is sway and move your feet a little. O.k? Oh. it's easier if you look at me." She instructed. Again he nodded  
His eyes met hers and they instantly soften. She could change his moods with a look and a smile. She moved some more and he followed. For what felt like hours, the minutes moved and they swayed and moved to the music. By the end of the song he seemed to move less stiffly. Rex had said nothing, he felt his mind was resolved.  
"What do you think of dancing Rex?"  
"I like holding you." He concluded. He's eyes piercing.  
"You do?" Amazed, made her lines on her forehead rise.  
"Yes, was his quiet reply. He so wanted to kiss her and could feel his body reacting to her closeness. He knew he couldn't. She was Fives and no way would he cross the line and hurt his brother like that. It was bad enough that he had acted earlier by kissing her cheek so intimately.  
He broke his hold, pulled her with him back to Fives.  
Fives stood up as they came back to the table.  
Why are they back so soon? thought Fives.  
Fives focused on Ahsoka. She has a disappointed look on her face. Why?  
"Fives; I got early duties to perform. Take care of her brother." He solemnly told him, while Fives looked over at Ahsoka. A perplexed expression on his face. Rex briefly inclined his head and walked pass Fives clapping him on his shoulder and disappeared out the door.  
Ashoka sat down hard in her chair and Fives kneeled by her.  
"What happened? Did he do something? cause I'll....."asked Fives his face darkening and his fist clinched.  
Ahsoka shok her heading, "of course not...its jus...Rex  
Being Rex."  
Five knew exactly what she was saying. His brother could really be a di'kuit sometimes.  
"Never mind him, Ahsoka. Will take care of it in the morning. How about for now, you and I have some fun. Hmm?"  
As always Fives would cheer her up and she nodded in approval.  
They stayed. Allowing others to have a good time and Fives had even convinced her to dance with him again. She noticed that Jessie, Echo and Kik where playing cards. She convinced Fives to play a couple of rounds together. She even won a round; to the guys disbelief since she never played before.  
She ended up having a good time but she knew it would of been better if Rex had been there.  
Five had reassured her a number of times by giving her hand light squeezes when ever she started thinking to hard.  
Around 0230 in the morning a large trooper transport arrived that.  
Fives had requested to come by 79s. The whole crew was able to safely return to base.  
The guys had been loud and rowdy all the way back. Ahsoka laughed hard at the antics of the guys. Fives a couple of times had to pull his drunken brothers from falling out windows.  
Back on base, Fives and Ashoka where jeered and Fives received a number of slaps on his back. Wolf whistles where executed as Fives escorted Ashoka away from the others. Fives really turned Red when Hardcase yelled out that he cover for him if he didn't turn back at his bunk. Ahsoka winked and pulled Fives closes to her making Hardcase and roar louder with laughter and jeer that much louder. Fives, long ago had loosen his tight collar. Arm in arm they made it back to her room.  
She turned towards Fives.  
"Thank you Fives. You made me very happy today. I will always remember this day and how wonderful you were to me. "  
"Anytime, I had a really good time as well." He beamed at her.  
She suddenly came forward into his personal space and grabbed the back of his head. Swiftly, she brought her lips to his and she gently and throuhly kissed him. She allowed him to bring her close and when there lips parted, she smiled tenderly at him.  
"I believe a date is not complete without a good night kiss trooper. "  
"Yea, I believe you are right." He smiled back and gently kissed her cheek and whispered.  
"Good night."  
Ahsoka smiled. "Good night Fives. You really been good to me." and slipt inside her room.  
Fives starred at the door for another minute. Rex really is a Kriffing Di'kut thought Fives as he walked away.  
Starting tomorrow he was going to show him how much of one he was. Fives had a plan forming and with help of his brothers and Ahsoka. He get Rex straightened.  
But Right now, Fives wanted to bask. He knew it would be a long time before he forget this date and the beautiful Togruta who would never be his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter but I think its funny. Morning after humor.  
> Working on another arc. I like these shorter chapters. You all get something, something.  
> As opposed to nothing, nothing. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone wars nor the characters but I like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.  
> Thank you so much for reviewing.

Fives woke with a start. He moved his arm to cover his eyes. Why where the lights so damn bright? His mouth was so dry. he swore he had sand in his mouth.  
Groaning; He shifts. Making sure his limbs can moves he shifts again. Why was it every time he drank that he would forget about the morning after? When he had gotten back, he and his brothers had smuggled in some whiskey. He had gone to sleep before it wore off. He groaned again and he manages to open his squinting eyes.  
He sees three of his brothers grinning down at him. He promptly closes his eyes again.  
"Get away from me," He pleads. "My head is not clear enough to wake to 3 of my faces staring at me." His voice mournful. He manages to get his body up and sit on the side of the bed; holding his head. His clone brothers not deterred promptly sat on either side and in front of him.  
"Spill Fives. What happen?" asked Hardcase.  
"If you don't let me get to the refresher, I will be spilling." He dryly informs him. With his hand holding his head he stumbles to the Refresher, and took care of business. He washed his hands and tossed water on his face. Rinses his dry mouth. Already feeling better, he looks down at his partially wrinkled formal uniform. Looks like time to get it clean. He thinks and a shower before he start his day is in definitely in order. Hopefully kix will be kind and let him have a stint.  
In a couple hours he has his training with his troopers. As he made his way back to his bunk. He hoped his brothers would of found something else to amuse themselves with.  
But nope. They sIt at his bunk.  
"Am not one to kiss and tell, so go away." He informs them. He has to speak with Ahsoka. If she want to be a part of his plan before he speaks with his brothers and let them in on his idea.  
"Aha!" Hardcase yells "You did kiss her." He grins and slaps Fives on his back. If Fives hadn't been leaning against his bunk. He would of ended on the floor.  
"Cut it out." He gives Hardcase a light shove.  
"Are you going to take her out again." Questions Echo as he studies Fives.  
"I don't know. Give me and her a break, will you? Yesterdays was her name day and I had made a clones promise, I had to fulfill. Besides. It's not like we can have a open relation. There are rules for her and for me. We could get into serious trouble" Fives replies solemnly.  
The guys instantly sober. Hardcase put a hand on Fives shoulder.  
"Sorry Fives. We're just happy for you and we won't let anything happen."  
Fives returns the gesture and pats Hardcase's shoulder.  
"Thanks. I know you guys will."

They weren't going away and knowing them they wouldn't unless he gave them something.  
"Lets just, say, Ahsoka was beyond kind to this poor clone." Grins Fives.  
His brothers stare. Abruptly laughter erupts.

A half hour later Fives clean and some what ready; makes his way to the mess hall with the others. He needs caf, a container of it.  
* * *  
Ahsoka woke slowly. Stretching and opening her eyes to a new way of being and seeing. Smiling, she lets her mind drift. She really had a good time with Fives, Rex and the rest of her troopers. Sitting up was a bit of a struggle, a small headache and her stomach was not feeling the greatest.  
A shower was what she craved. Fresh water could possibly help her. She let the sonic water clean her and eagerly her thoughts turn to Rex and Fives.  
I got new tactical plans I want to share with them before Master comes back and he be ordering us someplace. she contemplates. Death would ride with them as always. No. Not thinking about it today and she lets those dark thoughts go down the drain.  
Once out; she alters her outfit slightly. She decides on shorts and a battle skirt, long low heel boots, a armored shirt that leaves her shoulders bared but her back covered and gathered between her breast. She clipped her sabers on hooks she has on her hips and heads out. She wanted some caf and some company.  
Talking with Fives. Saber katas, weight training and sharing battle plans with Rex are her goals today. Troopers she pass, gave her mornings and she smiles and repeats. She always loved that the men where this way.

"COMMANDER ON DECK! Yelled a Sargeant as she walked into the mess hall. Every clone stood at attention.  
"At ease." she calls out and spots Rex and Torrent company. She headed straight towards them.  
"Morning troopers."  
"Morning Commander." Replied the table.  
Kik got up. "Can I get you cup of caf, sir?"  
"Thanks, Kix."  
She grins at Fives. "Morning Fives." She sings.  
Five can't help but grin back. "Morning Commander."  
Echo playfully elbowed him and Hardcase give him a push. She let her eyes linger on him and amuse by his brothers antics.  
"If I could have a moment of your time, Arc trooper Fives, I need to speak with you privately.  
Like the meeting room in 10?"   
"Sir yes sir." His grin still in place as a snickering and clearing of throats is heard.  
Kix reappears with her caf and places it in front of her. She nods her thanks as he sat down beside her.  
Ahsoka shifts her gaze towards Rex who wears a deep scowl on his face.  
"Commander Arc trooper Fives has training this morning." He challenges.  
"I promise I won't keep him long...." she quietly counters.  
Rex looks down at his caf. Was this something he would have to put up with every morning?  
Fives looks from the Captain to Ahsoka then back.  
Its a match of ball. One toss to other, then back.  
Yet." She empathize the word firmly.  
Rex's eyes shoot up. She continues and watches as Rex seems to glow more flustered and red. She could tell he's infuriated but he's talking to his commander so he won't push her in front of the men.  
The troopers seem to shift and more throats are cleared. They can feel the high tension and the struggle of wills.  
Dogma at the end of the table rolls his eyes, but says nothing.  
She continues unmoved. "Captain, I also got some plans, I like to go over with you."  
"Yes, Commander. I got training with the troopers but after that I can look at them, if that meets your approval." His voice is way to calm and controlled.  
The troopers know the deadly tone. Its usually used on someone just before Rex explodes and the poor trooper who had come under fire; ends up being Rex's sparring partner during training.  
The troopers at the table continue to watch the match.  
Mouths are gapped open or are covered up from making a noise.  
"Fine. I have no problem with that." She cooly replys.  
WACK..... Proverbial ball tossed to the Captain.  
"Perhaps you like to join us commander. Am sure you could use some retraining." All clone eyes shift to her.  
She smirks. "I believe I will. There's a few new things I like to teach you."  
WACK...... Eyes shift.  
"I doubt that but Fine!..."  
WACK  
"Fine!... Come on Fives since, Captain here seems in a hurry will talk now." She stands abruptly.  
Rex's cup slams down on the table.  
Fives tosses Rex a look of conflict and hurries after the commander who wasn't waiting on him.  
The remaining troopers turn eyes on Rex.  
He's voice is bitter cold and hard.  
"You got less then 15 minutes to finish here, kit up and get to the training room." Rex snarls, stands and swiftly leaves.  
Silence reigns as the troopers look at each other in confusion.  
"Wasn't this on Holonet last night?" asks Hardcase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Ahsoka talk about Rex.   
> Next chapter coming as well.   
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Clone Wars nor the characters but I like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.

Ahsoka is furious as she heads down the hallway toward a meeting room. How can he rile me so much? I was in a good mood. She fumes. Then he had to suggest she needs more training. She show him training. She has to calm down. This type of irration is not ment for a Jedi.   
Fives is at her elbow suddenly. "Hi. He smiles. Remember me?"  
She stops dead. "Fives, am sorry. I didn't mean to be so...so...  
"Kifft? He suggest.  
She smiles. Nods and starts walking again. The meeting room is just ahead.   
"Yea." She takes a deep breath and enters the room followed by Fives and he locks the door. They don't need somebody walking in on there private conversation.   
If she's going to find any kind of peace. She going to have Five's help.   
"What am going to ask of you Fives is strictly confidential. Ok?  
"Of course commander. You know I do anything for you."  
He's not that far from her and she could feel his comforting present.  
"First. You know that I think of you as a brother. You and I been comrades, friends and I do anything for you and your brothers. Right?  
He nods." I know Ahsoka." He smiles tenderly and grabs her hand lightly and gives it a reassuring squeeze before he releases it.  
"Do you think Rex has a problem with me?" The words come out fast. "I thought we where becoming friends then he walks away yesterday and today he about bites my head off?"   
"Listen. What he needs is a good kick."  
She frowns. "I don't want to hurt him."  
Fives laughs.  
"I mostly mean that rhetorically. Don't get me wrong. Rex is a great man and one of the greatest fighters I know.  
He gets things in his head and he sees it in black and white. Analyze problem. Form plan.  
Execute. Unfortunately one of the captain weaknesses is when it comes to women Shades of grey are hard for him." Concludes Five.  
She frowns slightly. "But I known him for years and just recently that he's been acting strange."  
"That cause just recently, he sees you as a woman and not a kid."  
She snorts "You wouldn't think that since he still calls me kid."  
"What we got to do is show him what he is losing, by not having you in his life."  
But I see him everyday" she informs him.  
As a commander, not a woman." Insists Fives.  
"We don't have a lot of time right now but I got to thinking last night. You... We. Got to show what he has to lose. Do you really want him Commander? Because am not gonna lead him, only to find out you just wanted entertainment."  
She sees the Arc trooper before her. The one that can be deadly if crossed. She knows he's saying this because he cares deeply for his brother. He has seen Rex lose his family, just as he has. Their grief was very real.  
"Fives." Her voice is mournful and she puts meaning into her words.   
"You where there when I couldn't handle the loss of the men last time. I want those that remain, to have the best. To be the best. I never want to lose men. But I am not naive. People die in war. Soldiers die in war. I would never hurt Rex. I would never hurt you, Fives." You have become one of my best friends.   
She hugs him and he returns it. "I'm going to fight tooth and nail to keep you safe and after we win this war. I want you all to have rights and not be used like a object."  
Fives smiles sadly. "I really missed out on connecting with you first." He sighs. "Alright. I'll help."  
"If I drop him info, that we decided to take it slow and we are seeing other people. He'll see what he's missing out on and think we are just dating then perhaps he'll take the chance on asking you out.  
"It might work unless he totally ignores me." She frowns; thinking.  
"The guys will help. They think he's one of the best officers around."   
"Thanks Fives." She steps forward and kisses his cheek." She feels so close to Fives. To Rex and the othe men she fights with.  
They grew up together and when she needed something like comfort. She went to the guys. They where her family.   
Skyguy was good teacher and he tried hard to protect her; but he was so busy with everything that he would forget about her and send her to Rex.   
Who would try to find in his military proficiency to help her. And he would sit her down among her men who give her advice. Comforting light touches and a listening ear.  
Fives looked at his wrist com and noted the time.   
"Rex is going to kill us Ashoka. We better go. " She nods and notes the time as well.  
"Keep me posted and we better double time it."  
"Will do Commander and don't worry." He smiles encouragingly.  
Together they run out and headed for the training room.   
She was sure a totally seething Rex was waiting. Not a good thing if she was trying to get on his good side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, keeps you battle ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Clone Wars nor the characters but I like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. My action scene. I hope I do it justice.

When they get to the simulation training battleroom. They noted that Captain Rex had a jungle Sim in full swing.   
Rex's was watching Troopers as they followed his orders and direction. Some shinies where in one corner doing push ups in full kit.   
Fives took it all in. Within moments he's can see what Rex has planned out.  
He's got troopers in different categories, pushing them in various actions that drove their limits. Elites were shooting weapons from hidden blinds and new recruits were running through the sims without weapons.   
Fives shot Ashoka a grin. She understands and can't hold a laugh. Rex was having fun training the shinies.   
Rex spots them. "Well. Look who's come to join us. Is that Arc trooper Fives and our Jedi commander? Honored." He sneers as he mock bows.  
Ashoka closes her eyes. He's really mad; she can tell.   
"Sorry, Captain Rex for keeping Five's. He's all yours."  
Rex doesn't say anything. Just stares, his arms crossed.  
"Arc trooper Fives. Why don't you show the shines how its done and Commander how about you run interference for him. Show the boys here some of your natural...talents. Oh and neither of you can use your weapons till you hit the wall."   
At first, Ashoka feels irration rise but she did agree to help and she clamps down on it.  
Suddenly, she gets this wicked glint in her eye. She show him.   
'Not a problem Rexster." She cheerfully informs him.  
She turns to Fives; holds out her fist. He bumps it with his own.  
"We got this. She closes her eyes and brings the force forward.  
Five's places his helmet on. Lowers himself and bounds forward and running, disappearing into the brush.  
With a wink to Rex. She leaped into the air. Somersaulted. Force pushed, two battle droids back away from the training field. They wouldn't be tracking them and she silently disappeared into the thick bush.  
Rex moved closer watching from on high. Seeing if he could spot them. Nothing. No movement. "Sniper's keep checking for movement." He ordered   
"Copy that." came the replies. Jesse, Hardcase, Echo where scattered and position to take them out. The shines where at the edge of the monitoring area as well, watching and waiting.   
Rex had strategically placed troopers hidden in various areas.   
Like a jungle animal, she emerged from the brush. Leaping and vaulted over the soldiers. Twisted so she brought one man face first into the ground. There where sensor tags on there armor to simulate kills or wounding. She tapped his head.   
A kill.   
She stood up and did a spinning back kick taking out another trooper. The third that was there was able to get around back of her. He grabbed her waist and lifted.   
Out of the bushes appeared Fives.   
With a lounge, he wrapped his forearm around the troopers neck in a choke. The trooper released. Ashoka who swiftly turned and tapped the guy out. Fives gave the guy a smack on back of his head.   
Passing the halfway marker, they where both back into the bushes without a sound.  
Fives could see the wall ahead. He adjusted the hook gear. He couldn't see them, but Fives knew there were snipers about and as soon he have that hook flying the weapons would be trained on him.  
His hook sailed through the air and pierced the top of the wall.   
Where there would be more men waiting to take him out. He scanned the trees and spotted Echo up high perched with a sniper rifle aimed in his direction. He knew that Echo would tag him. From behind him Ashoka appeared. He crooked his index finger gestured toward Echo. She nodded once. She gestured the opposite way and up high was Jess. His weapon pointed as well toward them. He signaled he take Jess. Again nodding.   
Fives hit the mechanism and he drew his blaster as he lifted and cleared the bush. He fired at Jess and the one shot took him out. At the same time Echo was about to fire when Ahsoka ripped Echo and the rifle out of the tree. He landed with a small thud as Ahsoka tagged him out.  
Fives was almost at the top and he shifted to a step. A bolt hit just where he had been.   
Swinging; Fives spotted the Hardcase just right of where Jess had been.   
He took aim and knocked out Hardcase. Just as he was reaching the top; Ahsoka was out of the bush and with a mighty leap she was clinging to Five's back. Fives grunted but held out.  
At the top, she leaped off him onto the ledge swiftly. She grabbed his arm and hauled him up.  
He released his cable. Together Fives and Ahsoka on the ledge. Facing 6 troopers. No weapons drawn and Ahsoka knew they wanted a physical battle.   
Her face took on a primal glare. She planned on giving them one.   
She jumped forward and made it look like she was heading left; then she quickly deaked right. She lowered herself and lifted the man up and dumped him on his shibs. Another trooper grabbed her arm.  
Fives moved right; taking out the far trooper with a punch to a exposed area between the plastoids plates on his side. At the same time he tapped the man out. The next trooper was smarter or so he thought and grabbed Fives arm. Reaching to tag Fives out.   
Fives dropped down and grabbed the man's foot and flipped him. With a quick stomp Fives tapped the man out. He swiftly turned to find the remaining troopers had Ahsoka. Each had one of her arms. She gave Fives a half smirk and shifted forward and then flipped herself backwards. The troopers lost their grip on her. Fives moved forward tagged one guy out with a slap to the head while Ashoka tagged the other trooper out. 

With a short bark of laughter; they turned to leave. Rex stood before them in their personal space. His modified D-15 pointed up and at their heads.  
"Down and out," he quietly informed them. "Never lose sense of where you are. Keep your sense about you till your back in your barracks. Got me?"  
"Sir yes Sir." Replied Fives and Ashoka nodded. She looked down. In her hand was one of her sabers.   
She taps his stomach armor lightly.   
"I got it Captain. Thanks." He smiles and reholsters his weapons and she rehooks her saber. He steps back and removes his helmet. Rehooking it and looks at the gawking shinies.  
"Right. So there you have it troopers. Working with a Jedi is to your advantage. " She grinned at Fives.  
"Fives. Go check on your Brothers."  
"Yes sir." He replied and was off.   
Rex moved in closer to Ahsoka. He searched her face, as if to see if she was ok.   
"Thank you commander for helping out." He respectfully says to her.  
She gave him a warm smile and she placed a hand on his vambrace.   
"Your welcome Captain. Am sorry I took Fives from his training. I will be more mindful of time."  
Rex nodded and looked down at the hand holding him. He seemed that he was studying it.  
"I have light saber training. I like to run through. But Later on. Will go over some battle plans. Shall we meet in the meeting room?"  
Rex nodded again. She removed her hand and she moved away toward the far end to start her own training.   
He watched her. Marveling at her sway full walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is set. ENJOY:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own clone wars nor the characters I just like taking them out of the toy box and playing with them.

Ahsoka spent the next couple of hours training with her sabers. She could feel many eyes on her. She ignored them as she went through her katas. She moved with grace and with the flow of the force. Each move smooth and flowed with deadly procession.  
As she practiced her thoughts drifted.  
She wondered how her Master was fairing. Lately he seemed distracted and quick to anger. When she tried to talk to him about it. He would say it was nothing and walk away.  
She hoped he would eventually come and talk with her. Until then she give him his space. She wanted to be there to offer her shoulder but he just didn't want her help. She sighed. Some days seemed so long and complicated.  
Echo who had been knocked out earlier was sitting off to the side. Head slumped. Fives called Kix. He had taken his vitals and plunged a stim into him. Within seconds. Echo was more awake and looking bewildered. Fives clapped him on his back nearly toppling him. Echo eyes focused and suddenly he launched himself at Fives. Taking him to the ground. He was straddling and was open hand slapping him. Fives was laughing, as he blocked him. She could hear him between laughs his words of remorse.  
"Am sorry, am Sorry." Kik pulled Echo off and made him sit away from Fives. Kix walked away to check on the other troopers. Fives sat up. Cast a glance at Kix's back. The medic wasn't looking  
and Fives slid over to his clone brother. Shoulder bumped him. Echo ignored him. He's hand on the side of his head. Fives lost his smile. Echo sensing his brothers mood change; looked up to see Fives was looking shamed. Echo shoulder bumped him and leaned against him.

Just like that all was forgiven. Clones could never stay anger at each other for long. Ahsoka had watched it all and smiled feeling there faithfulness. One of the many reasons why she loved her men. They where able to understand that loyalty and care for each other was first and foremost. If they could do it; then she could as well. She needed to apologize to Rex. He didn't deserve her anger. She needed to cool down and she went pass the training troopers, down a hallway and ito a room containing many weight machines and free weights.  
She grabbed a folded towel and went to a arm machine. As she set up she looked around. A number of troopers where working out. Sweat poured on glistening well formed bodies. She had to turn her eyes down. She could feel blushes coming over her and her lekku where darkening in color. She could only handle so much before she felt her temperature rise.  
Most of these men were well defined, she bet that Rex was just as well built.  
A two hours later after cleaning up. She was heading into the meeting with Rex. She was looking forward to seeing him. She had her data pad and had come in early. Set up chairs. Placed water on the table and sat fidgeting. This wasn't the first time that she had done this, so why was she so nervous? If she would be honest with herself. It was because she wanted Rex to notice her as a woman this time and not just a Jedi. Why couldn't she just think about battle plans? Was it always so hard on young females when it came to learning about love?  
***

Rex was frustrated. He had spent all morning training the newest shiny’s.  
He needed to make sure that they would receive the best training. There where no guarantees in war but he wanted them to have the best chances.  
The fact that Ahsoka also cared for their well being by providing battle plans. She usually was the first one to lead and block with her sabers. This was a powerful aid to keep the men alive.  
To keep his brothers alive was what he lived for. Thinking of Ahsoka he had about 10 minutes to get to there meeting. How was he going to grin and bare it being around her. From what Fives said earlier Ahsoka and Fives have decided to take it slow. They didn’t want the Jedi council to find out about them.  
They knew that clones wouldn’t betray them. Brothers were loyal to each other.  
The Jedi wouldn’t be as kind. Rex would have to accept that she was less available now then before. Even though, Fives had said they where only casual dating. He was not one for stepping on other brothers feet. He sighed. He entered the meeting room. She was studying her pad. Seeing him, she stood and gave him a warm smile.  
“Hey Rex. Come. Please sit. How are the new shiny’s?” She gestured at the chair by her.  
“There getting there. I also wanted to apologize and thank you for taking the time to help out earlier.” He put down his own pad by hers and placed his helmet on the table.  
“Its ok Captain. As I said earlier, I shouldn’t have kept Fives that long.” She sat down and watched as he came around the table and sat down in his own chair. How was it that everything he was near her the temperature changed. What was really weird her race found most climates to warm. Yet, he showed up and heat would rise.  
Rex took her pad and look over her ideas. He added and suggested various alternatives. Rex was a incredible strategic mind. She found herself leaning in and absorbing his thoughts.

"In this scenario you have to use your sabers on the spider droids." Rex was saying as Ashoka watched how a frown first appeared then it smoothed and a corner of his mouth twitched. His eyes lifted and his head tilted. How was it she could pick out so many of his emotions? She nodded in agreement to his statement.  
"Do you have something on your mind Commander?"  
"This will be our last night here and I thought, what I mean is, I like to go out with you tonight?"  
Rex sat back he had a thoughtfull expression on as he searched her face. He waited for her to continue.  
She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me."  
His brows rose. He didn't say anything continued to study her. She squirm under his gaze.  
She finally couldn't handle his silence, feeling she over stepped.  
"Never mind Captain. I just thought it would be..."  
"Yes." He interrupted. The word was said with conviction and made her stare with surprise.  
Then he let his gloved hand cover his chin. He's face suddenly serious.  
"I don't know if we should. What about Five's?"  
" He and I are friends." She was embarrassed. She was not use to talking this way. She turned her attention back to the work pads.  
""So you approve of these." She sidetracked trying to hide her embarrassment.  
His eyes where piercing as if he was trying to read her mind. He nodded watching how her facial expressions changed.  
She squirmed under his intent stare. She pushed her chair back. "I'll get these approved by the council." She gathered her stuff. When do you want to meet?" She still wasn't looking at him as she stood up. He quickly stood as well.  
He lifted her chin and locked eyes. Rex thought he could drown in her eyes.  
"Just before the dinner. I'll come get you."  
It was her turn to nod.  
She didn't know what they would end up doing but in the long run it didn't matter. She was going to spend time with the man she was wanting in her life. It was going to be a good night. She backed away and left for her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. So it's Rex and Ahsoka's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Rex's and Ahsoka's date and final closure of this story. I like to do some one shots of other couples and I like to finish this 1 and my other stories. If you like to see something. Just say so:)

Time went on and Rex after his final training of his men had been done. He had completed his daily paperwork. He was finally able to go to his room and get ready for his date. He put on his grey daily uniform. It was a less formal and felt it would work.  
As he was leaving his Room. Echo and Fives where waiting for him. They snapped to attention and yelled out "Sir!"  
Rex rolled his eyes. "At ease." What can I do for you troopers."  
"We know its hard for us to get credits so we had a sabacc game....Here." Echo had him a small bag.  
Rex looked down at it and raised a eye brow. "What is this?"  
Fives sighed "Take it. Ahsoka needs to be treated right," Fives grabbed Rex's hand and put the small bag in his palm. "If you don't need it then bring it back. But the Ahsoka deserves a good night out. Oh, remember what you told me?"  
Rex nodded.  
"It goes double for us. She cares about you alot Rex. Don't hurt her. K?" Fives had a steel glint in his eyes. The arc had spoken.  
"Are you sure about this Fives, I...  
Five held up his hand.  
"She went with me because I made a clone promise to her and she really wanted to see The 79 bar.  
If you had made that promise to her first. She would of gone with you Rex."  
Rex's thoughts whirled. He getting his mental facilities going. He needed his head clear if he was going to spend time with her. "I saw her kiss you Fives."  
Fives shrugged. "What can I say. Am kissable."  
Rex rolled his eyes and tried to push past him but Fives got in his way.  
"Captain. She was being kind. She knows. Even though we brag about being with women; she is aware we lack knowledge of being with them. She lets us save face and accept us as men and not just human droids. She lets us feel what it could be like with a woman, without crossing boundaries. She accepts us as men and there is nothing....! I mean nothing! I wouldn't do for her."  
Rex let the words sink in and he placed a hand on Fives shoulder.  
"I understand Fives. I am of the same mind. I would give my life for her. Not because its my duty and she my Jedi commander; but because she has earned my respect and that of my brothers. She is part of us and will always be a part of Torrent. She knows she is ours and that we are certainly hers." Rex squeezed Fives shoulder. Then he nodded at Echo.  
"She safe with me brothers." He gave them a final look that all was good and made his way toward Ahsoka room.  
She was waiting with bated breath. She had carefully dressed with a casual look in mind. She dark blue shirt was scooped low in the back allowing her lekku to rest against her back. The leggings where shade lighter blue and had her diamond cuts down her side legs. Her usual belt and sabers that attached with dark grey boots. She hoped that Rex would like this look. The colors of 501 legion. She didn't know what he had planned but this was casual dress that would be appropriate for almost any situation.  
The door chime.  
She went and let it slide open. Rex in his casual dress uniform was waiting. A bright smile lit up her face. He let his eyes take her all in.  
"Your beautiful." where he's words of marvel of her attire.  
Ahsoka could feel the blush form over her lekku's, turning them darker.  
"Thank you." was her quite reply.  
He couldn't help letting his hand go to her cheek and let his back knuckles brush against her chin. She monetarily pressed his fingers with her cheek then wrapped her fingers around his hand. She lowered it but held on. Letting her hand rest on his forearm. "Are you ready to go?" He asked  
She nodded not trusting her voice. He drew her out of her room and her arm remained on his forearm as they headed out.  
"Where are we going?" She asked. She never even noticed how some of Torrent watched them go. Nor the high Five between two Arc clones.  
"Its a surprise," He stopped suddenly. "Wait here." He asked. He disappeared into the officers mess hall.  
"Ok." She looked at him in confusion but didn't question him. She patiently waited. He came out carrying a plastoid box with a handle. She eyed the box wearily but trusted him to let her know when he was ready to say what was in it.  
"Let's go." He offered her his arm. Which she took again. They continued where they stored various vehicles. A guard his weapon in his hand snapped to attention when he spotted his superiors.  
"At ease Spar. I requestion a bike for today. Is it ready to go?"  
"Yes, Captain," And he gestured toward the white and blue hover bike. Its gassed and ready to go." he further clarified.  
Thank you Spar. Ahsoka tossed the trooper.  
"Welcome Commander. Enjoy your day."  
"Thanks Spar. You can go back to the guard house." Rex informed the trooper.  
"Sir yes sir. " was Spars reply as he snapped to attention and did a180 back to his guard house. If they could of seen Spars face. They would of saw the huge grin he had on.  
Rex tied the container to the extended backbar and got on the bike. Ahsoka slide on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Ready?" He asked when she nodded. He maneuver it up and out of the military area and into the traffic that zoomed above. Ahsoka was thrilled with the ride.  
She loved the way Rex drove the bike with strong confidence. The feel of the wind in her face made she smile wildly. She loved to feel how he felt as she snuggled close to his back. Her arms wrapped around him. They rode until most of the traffic was gone and down below was a green area under a glass dome. Rex shifted and she adjusted to shift with him. He maneuvered the bike and landed it near the building. As he stopped and shut down the bike Ahsoka couldn't help giving him a hug. He was so warm and she had found a perfect spot near his shoulder blade to snuggle into to.  
Rex also had enjoyed the feel of her behind him. He let his hand glade over her leg. He could hear a little gasp escape her lips and a flutter formed with in him. She was going to be the death of him. They sat for a moment more enjoying the feel of each other.  
There was sound of a child laughing and there eyes flew to watch a family walk by. The captain and his commander smiles faded. Wishing wouldn't change who they where.  
Ahsoka got off the bike and waited on Rex. He grabbed the plastoid box. Hand in hand they walked over to a path that led under the dome. Not a word was said. None was needed. They where in tune with each other. They worked so long together, that they could anticipate each others actions.  
The sound of water was heard by the two of them. The trail twisted they came across a bautiful waterfall in the maintain garden. They both have seen some incredible places in there travels but they couldn't stop and appreciate them. Rex lead her to a clearing where they could see the falls. He released her hand and open the box. There was a lid underneath the top lid. He prayed it open and a small blanket was tucked inside. He spread it out on the ground.  
On the bottom part was a bottle. Two cups and container. He pulled out the container and popped the lid. Inside Ahsoka saw cheese, small meats. Another container that held a half dozen red berries.  
"Rex," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Truly a wonderful surprise. Thank you."  
Rex felt his cheeks turn Red and warm flush go over him." Your welcome." He open the bottle and pour out some dark red wine. "Thank you."  
He smiled. She shifted so she could watch the waterfall and cascade over the rocks. She took a sip.  
"Yum." It was tasty and smooth to the palet.  
Rex chuckled. "Glad you like. Fives won it in a game of Sa-bac and told me to pick up this basket."  
"And he gave it to you?" Rex's laughter filled the area.  
"I know. Right?! Rex exclaimed. Five winnings where never shared except maybe with Echo.  
She would have to thank him. Ahsoke thought as she took another sip.  
Rex pulled a berry from its container and held it out to her.  
Instead of taking it. She took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips. Gently. She took a bite. The berry juice spashed over her lips and a tiny dribble rolled down from her lips. He watched in fascination as a drop slow made its way down her chin.  
Without thinking he moved forward. Letting his thumb catch the bead. He was about to bring his thumb to his lips when she grabbed him and let her tongue flick out taking the drop into her mouth. 

Rex's pulse explode. She didn't release him but pulled his thumb to her lips,moving his hand so his thumb rolled over her lips. Rex sat stock still watching as she manipulated his fingers. She pulled his index next. This time wrapping her lips around it and letting her tongue lightly touch the digit.  
Rex eyes dilated. He whole body poised as if ready to spring into a firefight. He tore his gaze away from her lips and locked with her eyes instead. They where stormy blue and held so many different meanings. It was difficult for Rex to sort through them all. He let his other hand move toward her. He hesitated just before touching her lekku. He knew they where sensitive. She nodded and he let his fingers run down the length. She closed her eyes and shivered from the feel. Fascinated how they curled and twitched. He watched. She dropped his hand and shifted closer. With a quick shift himself. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her till she was sitting on his lap.  
"Rex!" Her giggles and bubbly laughter pleased him. He was happy because she was. This moment was all that mattered.  
He nuzzle her neck and placed a kiss on the curve. He let his hand rest just below her breast bone. His fingers lightly rubbing.  
This was more then she had hope for. He was her constant. Since she was promoted to Padiwan and told she would be given to Master Skywalker. She had wanted to be a knight. Then she had met Rex.  
He was her teacher and her confident and she had become his. They would spend more time together then she had ever spent with Anakin. Battle plans would be discussed. Training would be done. Battles on various planets and the screams of the dead and dying had gotten to her in dreams. She would not abandon her troopers and she would help when they where hurt. She had been broken and he had been there to patch her. She was his as much as he was hers. Her getting Fives clone promise had brought her here.  
In the arms of man she loved. They could never let the Jedi know. But the clones had Rex's and Ahsoka's backs. She trusted them because Rex was a brother to them all. All this; flashed within her mind and she raden her wondering thoughts. As Rex placed kisses and nuzzle her neck and let his lips trace her lekku. Her mind lost all coherent thoughts. Is he doing that because he knows about my species or because he doesn't?  
"Rex?! She leaned forward. She had to know. "You understand what it means to touch a Torgruta's lekku in such a way, you just did. Right? What it means to bite a Togruta mate.  
He smiled warmly as he kissed her lightly.  
"I know." I know we are not ready for that commitment, but I can't help but kiss you. I will try to refrain from going there."  
She cupped his cheek. "One day Rex."  
He let his hands slide from her shoulders down to her waist. He was going to hold her as long as she let him. She had accepted him and together they would find moments to be. When it would come to them leaving for another campaign on some damnable world. Where separatist droids would try to tear them apart. They would have each others backs and they would watch out as best they could for there men. Fighting for there lives was what they where trained and bred to do. When they lose they would repack up the pieces and move on.  
As Rex would say. "Experience outranks everything."  
They had a lot of experience. 

Fin


End file.
